A White Christmas
by hogwartslivy
Summary: A woman sat by her window in her bedroom staring at the field that was their backyard. Tomorrow was Christmas day. She glanced at the clock that sat on her husband's side of the bed, 11:59pm. As she listened to the distance chimes coming from the grandfather clock in the entrance hall, she wounded where her husband was right now.


_**Hello Readers, **_

_**Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays**_

_**I hope you all have the best holiday season and you get to spend it with the people you love! This is kind of my gift to you for being so very crappy with my updates!**_

_**One last thing, in no way does this story relate to "The Years Between" which is my multi-chapter Harry/Ginny story! **_

_**Merry Christmas and Enjoy. **_

The snow falls outside the windows of homes. Drifting slowly and lightly right down to the ground. Tomorrow morning everyone will wake up to the perfect white Christmas morning. The kids will open their presents, the parents will sit on the couch with their hands around a hot cup of tea smiling at the happy smiles that light up their children's faces. Most will spend it with the extended family, exchanging presents and stories of gift buying, wrapping and opening. This Christmas was sure to be a good one.

**.M.A.G.I.C.**

A woman sat by her window in her bedroom staring at the field that was their backyard. Tomorrow was Christmas day. She glanced at the clock that sat on her husband's side of the bed, 11:59pm. She kept her eyes fixed on the horizon, watching as the stars twinkle above the house. As she listened to the distance chimes coming from the grandfather clock in the entrance hall, she wounded where her husband was right now.

"Merry Christmas Harry, come home soon okay," Ginny said to herself before walking across there large room and crawling into bed. She snuggled into the covers hoping to get a least a few hours of sleep before the kids woke her up. It would Lily's first Christmas tomorrow, Harry was going to miss it. Ginny pulled Harry's usual pillow towards her and buried her face in it, losing herself in his scent. She felt the warm tears soaking the pillow but she didn't care. All she could think about was how Harry had been gone for weeks but promised he would back for Christmas.

"_I promise you, I will be back in time for Christmas. It's a short trip, 4 to 8 days maximum. I wouldn't miss Lily's first Christmas,"_

Ginny rolled onto her side and sobbed harder, until finally falling asleep on Harry's usual side of the bed.

**.M.A.G.I.C.**

The sun rose over the house he hadn't seen in weeks. He promised that he'd only be away for a few days, which then turned into three weeks. Questions turned over in the man's head as he stood outside the entrance gate at the end of the long drive, snow falling around him. _Was Lily walking yet? Had James learnt how to ride his toy broom without crashing into something expensive yet? Was Albus still reading at high level? What about Ginny? _Harry Potter placed his right hand on the brick wall right next the gate before stepping past it, like it had turned into smoke. He fell into a rushed walk as he looked longingly at the house. As he got closer he could hear the laughter coming from the sitting room. If he squinted he could see his two boys running on their little legs around the big tree that their house elves must have put up. Harry let out a sigh of relief, he didn't miss Christmas.

Ginny was holding Lily on her lap trying her best to keep the tears that threatened to spill over. Harry wasn't back yet. She watched her boys running around the tree when James went over to the window for the fifth time that morning. The little three-year-old turned back to the tree and sat down.

"James, what could possibly be sad about? You got everything you asked for this year?" Ginny asked of her son when seeing his bottom lip stuck out and quivering. James shock his head before getting up and waddling over to his mother.

"Noooooo, Daddy isn't home," said the little boy, a tear rolling down his cheek.

"Well then, I must be in the wrong place because I'm right here buddy," Harry said as he dropped his rucksack in the arch way. Both of their boys looked up and ran towards him. Ginny got up slowly careful with Lily before walking over to him. Harry had James on one hip and Albus on the other; James telling him what he had missed and Albus just snuggling into his neck, hiding his face. Harry couldn't stop looking at Ginny, and Ginny couldn't take her eyes off him. She couldn't believe it, he was home. He came home just in time. When she reached him she leant up on her toes to kiss him on the lips. He then kissed her on the forehead and took in the scent that he had missed for so long.

The young family enjoyed the rest of the morning opening more presents and having a breakfast of chocolate pancakes and waffles. Ginny fed Lily before she slowly went back to sleep in her arms. Harry put the boys in the play room with their new presents, which would keep them quiet and occupied till it was time to go to the Burrow. After Ginny put Lily in her cot, both young parents met back in the large kitchen.

"The kids were okay while I wasn't here yeah?" he asked but never got his answer. Ginny had flung herself at him. He caught her as she wrapped her legs around his waist lowering her head to kiss him passionately. He returned her kiss just as vigorously sitting her down on the bench in the middle of the room.

"I missed you so much babe," Harry said as she rested her forehead on his.

"We all missed you," Ginny replied to him closing her eyes and smiling slightly, "but I think I missed you the most,"

"Well I'm here now so don't you worry about that," Harry said lifting his head slightly to kiss her lightly.

"That you are," she said to him before whispering, "A perfect Christmas,"

_**Review, would love any feedback! **_


End file.
